


Ветер и песок

by named_Juan



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Military, M/M, Major Character Injury, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-15
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-18 11:07:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18119567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/named_Juan/pseuds/named_Juan
Summary: На войне все происходит слишком быстро. Или не происходит вообще.





	Ветер и песок

— Снимай свои лохмотья и ложись.

Рубашка небрежно отброшена в сторону, Куроо насмешливо хмыкает и спокойно, почти вальяжно проходит к кушетке, и Кей, краем глаза следя за этой показухой, поджимает губы, доставая необходимые расходники. Все так обыденно, будто ничего не случилось, день не лучше и не хуже других: они вдвоем, одежда Куроо валяется на полу, сам Куроо — пока еще полуголый — расположился на узкой кровати Кея… 

Только рубашку придется выбросить — сзади она разодрана на лоскуты и пропитана кровью, да и спина Куроо выглядит не лучше: сплошное месиво из ссадин, царапин и все еще кровоточащих, глубоких порезов.

— Ты похож на когтеточку для леопарда, — спокойно замечает Кей, набирая в шприц анестетик. — Как тебя угораздило?

— Не все же тебе одному на моей спине отрываться, киса, — бросает через плечо Куроо, подчеркивая голосом последнее слово. 

Кей цокает языком и предупредив «Не дергайся», начинает вводить обезболивающее там, где повреждена не только кожа, но и мышцы: даже чтобы промыть раны, понадобится время, а Куроо — не самый терпеливый пациент. Тот ожидаемо шипит и пытается отстраниться, когда Кей практически поливает его хлоргексидином и начинает вымывать из порезов ошметки ткани и грязь. Раствор течет по спине, увлекая за собой струйки свежей крови, пояс армейских брюк быстро намокает, но Куроо этого не замечает.

...Кенма вышел на связь два часа назад — всего на несколько секунд, чтоб не подставляться: дал координаты для вертолета и велел подготовить носилки, будут двое раненых. Не сообщил ни кто, ни насколько все серьезно — и так пришлось нарушить радиомолчание. Кей дежурил, Сугавара вызвал на подмогу еще хирурга и троих из младшего медперсонала. Пока готовили операционные и инструменты, это отвлекало, позволяя сосредоточиться на задаче. Но едва руки освободились, Кей сам не понял, как оказался за стенами госпиталя, — ноги несли в пункт связи. Только окрик Сугавары заставил остановиться и вспомнить, что всего через несколько минут их бригаде уже нужно быть на вертолетной площадке.

Неделю назад Некома получила задание освободить какого-то важного пленника, захваченного группировкой одного из полевых командиров. Кей не вникал, было не до того: Куроо разбудил посреди ночи, сгреб в охапку, окатил горячечным шепотом «Иди ко мне». Как он сумел улучить эти полчаса перед самой заброской, Кей не понимал, на вопросы и подобную ерунду времени не было, гораздо важнее было гладить ладонями каждый доступный сантиметр голой кожи Куроо, ворошить стоящие дыбом волосы, прижимать к себе так, чтобы даже вдохнуть было тесно. Куроо тоже, будто в последний раз, больно комкал мышцы, притирался всем телом, рвал губы жадными поцелуями и смотрел так, что Кея трясло. Пахло цветами ши, чем-то сладковатым, похожим на дрок, но Кей вжимался лицом в шею и живот Куроо в надежде впитать запах его кожи и пота. Под рукой ничего не оказалось, времени на нежности не было, Куроо ошалело дрочил, обхватив оба члена наскоро вылизанной ладонью, — чтобы не заорать, Кей вцепился зубами в камуфляж на его плече и жмурился до мокрых ресниц. 

Если их возня и разбудила Ямагучи за ширмой, тот наутро ничего не сказал, только, внимательно глядя на Кея, провел тыльной стороной кисти по шее слева; пару дней пришлось проходить с висящей под подбородком медицинской маской — больше ради приличия, чем что-то скрывая.

Кей промакивает излишки раствора, собирает их с поясницы Куроо. В горле неприятно царапает, когда он представляет, как потом будет выглядеть все это художество где-нибудь на пляже. При своей профессии Куроо оказывается невероятно везучим: у него всего пара крупных шрамов — на плече от пули и на бедре от ножа. Теперь же гладкая золотистая кожа будет напоминать пятнистую шкуру уже упомянутого сегодня леопарда. Кей подтягивает ближе столик с инструментами и берет хирургическую иглу. 

— Суга-сан сказал, что у Инуоки множественные осколочные, но жизненно-важные органы не задеты. С ногой Яку-сана проблем будет больше, но тоже ничего фатального. — Куроо молча кивает. — А ты недельку не сможешь спать на спине…

— Я согласен быть сверху, — ухмыляется тот.

— Не помню, чтобы я тебе что-то предлагал.

Стежки ложатся идеально ровно, пальцы двигаются будто сами по себе; Кей всегда гордился способностью сохранять ясную голову в критических ситуациях, в Академии сокурсники за глаза прозвали его роботом. Но сейчас Сугавара не пустил его ассистировать, сказав, что они с Энношитой вполне справятся, а отправил заниматься Куроо. Кей признателен, правда, хотя уверен, что в этом не было необходимости. Но почему-то упорно продолжает думать, чем выдал себя и кто еще, кроме Ямагучи и Сугавары, знает о них с Куроо.

Наложив последний пластырь, Кей уже собирается встать, чтобы навести порядок, но Куроо вдруг, ловко вывернув руку, хватает его за пальцы, и он так и остается сидеть, а потом медленно выпускает застрявший в легких воздух и упирается лбом в затылок Куроо. Перебивая даже вонь лекарств, волосы пахнут порохом, потом и пылью. И еще чем-то настолько привычным, что Кей сжимает зубы, потому что тело откликается на этот запах всегда одинаково. 

— У них там настоящая крепость, — Куроо наконец расщедривается на объяснения. — Целые сутки наблюдали, не могли понять, почему так мало постов. Потом Кенма догадался, что самые удобные подходы к лагерю заминированы. А там, где мин нет, все пространство как ладони...

— И вы решили уходить через мины.

— Что! Это был хороший план. — Куроо слегка откидывает голову и трется затылком о голову Кея, так и не выпуская из хватки его пальцы. Тот наконец высвобождает руку и кладет ладони на живот и грудь Куроо, опирается подбородком на плечо, но к спине прижиматься остерегается. Так и повисает на расстоянии пары ладоней. — На самом деле, именно он и спас нас, потому что времени на наблюдение не было: объект собирались переправить в другой лагерь. 

Инуока нашпигован осколками, Яку мог потерять ногу. Кей не верит, что Куроо был готов к жертвам. Только не Куроо. За три месяца в лагере Кей начал неплохо понимать динамику каждой из групп, разбираться в сильных и слабых сторонах. У Некомы нет слабых звеньев. Их риск всегда скрупулезно просчитан.

— На самом деле времени не было вообще, мы успели в последний момент — вывели объект перед самым нападением исламистов. Инуока и Яку прикрывали отход и не успели уйти, когда посыпались гранаты. Я смог только немного смягчить падение, когда Инуоку снесло с крыши… там кругом колючая проволока. 

Кисти Кея вздрагивают, непроизвольно сжимаясь, и Куроо осторожно прислоняется к нему спиной. Кей закрывает глаза, проваливаясь в ощущения тяжести его тела, теплой кожи под руками и губами, вдыхает ветер, запутавшийся в волосах…

На войне все происходит слишком быстро. Или не происходит вообще. Между моментом, когда Кей впервые увидел Куроо, входящего в бар в Банги, и их первым поцелуем прошло сорок девять минут. Через четыре дня они стали любовниками. Через неделю Кей достал пулю из плеча Куроо. Через две пожалел, что они вообще встретились — вот так. Трех месяцев не прошло, а они сидят в обнимку в медпункте, и Кей запрещает себе думать, что будет еще через три. 

— А бронежилет?

— Отдал объекту. 

— Конечно.

— Оказалось, не зря.

— Конечно. 

— Хочу тебя.

— Эмм… я думал, ты ранен. 

— К черту, — Куроо выворачивается из рук Кея, ловит ладонями его лицо, жадно прижимается к губам, сдвигает очки вверх, трогает ресницы.

— Куроо, — кое-как выговаривает между поцелуями Кей, — мне надо... может понадобиться моя помощь…

— Да, — отзывается Куроо, сползая губами по шее к ключицам Кея. — Еще как. Нужна прямо сейчас. Вопрос жизни и смерти.

— Ты больной… — Но Кей уже расстегивает ремень на штанах Куроо и прикусывает ему ухо.

— О, ты даже не представляешь, насколько, — глупо смеется тот, вскидывая шалые глаза с наркоманским зрачком и тут же прищуриваясь от яркого света стоящей рядом лампы. Кей машинально вытягивает ногу, наступая на выключатель. — Когда тащишь на себе парня без сознания, а вокруг на каждом шагу понатыканы противопехотные мины… даже не подозревал, насколько ярко вспоминается последний секс… 

— Ты больной, — бездумно повторяет Кей, цепляясь за складки одежды резиновыми перчатками и начиная срывать их зубами. Куроо перехватывает его руки.

— Оставь. Хочу тебя внутри… Хочу, чтобы ты растягивал меня в перчатках. — Скулы у него горят — Кей не знает, от возбуждения или смущения, можно предполагать то и другое. Но он точно знает, что этот кинк — не для военного госпиталя. Во всяком случае, не в его, Цукишимы Кея, смену.

— Ты… — начинает он в третий раз, но осекается. — Не сейчас. — И оглядывается в поисках геля для узи. 

Уже выскользнув из одежды, он вспоминает, что надо бы запереть дверь, а оглянувшись, видит совершенно голого Куроо, который, сидя на кушетке, зачем-то стаскивает носки. А потом вскидывает голову и зачесывает пятерней упавшие на лицо невозможные волосы. И эта совершенно обыденная, дурацкая картинка что-то выключает в голове. Стены медпункта, шкафы и лампы, смотровое кресло — все исчезает. Остается лишь прошивающее до макушки желание добраться до Куроо, трогать, гладить, ласкать — чтобы тот извивался, вырывался и просил еще, чтобы тихо стонал, закусывая растресканные, обветренные губы. Пьяно мотнув головой, Кей в пару шагов пересекает разделяющее их пространство.

— На колени, — голос не слушается, царапает сжатое горло.

Брови Куроо в ироничном изумлении взлетают вверх, но он встает — возбужденный член с крупной головкой вызывает у Кея приток слюны, и он сглатывает — и молча повинуется, вставая коленями на сброшенные на пол брюки и опираясь локтями на кушетку; под кожей завораживающе перекатываются мышцы. Белые прямоугольники пластыря на спине кажутся слишком яркими на фоне загорелой кожи. Белые руки Кея, когда он обхватывает ладонями бедра Куроо, кажутся контрастными не только по цвету, но и по температуре — Куроо вздрагивает от прикосновений, покрываясь мурашками. 

Кей вжимается пахом в крепкие поджарые ягодицы, погружается в эти ощущения, как в горячий источник — медленно, постепенно. Когда он оглаживает размеренно вздымающиеся бока, обтянутые мышцами ребра, добирается до сжавшихся в горошины сосков — Куроо вскидывается, резко толкаясь навстречу — в груди уже горячо, так что Кей дышит все чаще. Рот наполняется слюной, и хочется вылизать Куроо всего — с ног до головы, кусать, покрывая отпечатками зубов и засосами, оставить свои метки повсюду на этом красивом теле. 

От Куроо так легко сходить с ума. С Куроо так просто отпустить себя.

И Кей отпускает: раскрывает его аккуратно, но без лишних церемоний, все сильнее заводясь от тихих вздохов и чертыхания сквозь зубы. От протяжного, крышесносного «Ке-е-е-ей», которое течет в воздухе кальянными струями. Куроо выгибается под руками, льнет огромным, ласковым котом, подается навстречу пальцам. 

— Не тяни, у меня уже яйца сводит, — он наклоняется, выворачиваясь, чтобы посмотреть на Кея; шейный позвонок натягивает кожу. 

— Без презерватива, — запоздало вспоминает Кей, и Куроо начинает мелко трястить от смеха: пальцы внутри зажимает неровно сокращающимися мышцами, подушечками Кей отчетливо чувствует простату.

— У тебя охуенное чувство момента, сенсей. Не переживай, не переду… — Кей надавливает, и едкая тирада обрывается высоким стоном. — Да, вот так. Иди ко мне уже.

Кей добавляет еще геля и, больше не тратя времени, одним плавным движением натягивает Куроо на себя. Замирает, давая привыкнуть и не сводя глаз с побелевших костяшек на руках Куроо. По позвоночнику сбегает капля пота, Кея почти трясет от напряжения и желания. Наконец короткие, дрожащие выдохи сменяются более ровными, Кей делает движение назад и тут же с силой возвращается, вырывая у Куроо удивленный вскрик. Но всего через несколько мгновений тот сам начинает раскачиваться, заставляя Кея двигаться размашисто, выскальзывая почти до конца и со шлепком входить обратно. Собачья бирка с каждым толчком стукается о край кушетки, закручиваясь.

Неделю назад Кей сам готов был наизнанку вывернуться от отчаяния и желания, готов был принять Куроо в себя без смазки и прелюдий, чтобы помнить как можно дольше — болью, разрывами, ссадинами, засосами — все равно чем, лишь бы не жуткой, тянущей за ребра нежностью. Кею хочется вытрахать Куроо мозги за то, что отдал свой бронежилет, а сам принял на грудь отброшенного взрывом Инуоку. Кею хочется натянуть Куроо на себя так, чтобы тот дышать не мог — как не мог дышать Кей, услышав, что Некома возвращается с тяжело ранеными. Кею хочется взять Куроо себе и никогда никому больше не отдавать — ни командирам, ни смерти, ни ему самому.

Поясница Куроо вся усыпана мелкими бисеринами пота, красивые округлости дельты блестят в тусклом свете лампы под потолком. Кей хочет его даже сейчас, когда в животе кольцами собирается подступающий оргазм, а Куроо сбивается с ритма и падает лбом на руки; с волос на кушетку летят мелкие брызги. Удержаться невозможно.

— Need a hand? — интересуется Кей и сам удивляется, что звучит так спокойно.

Куроо в ответ издает какой-то булькающий звук и отчаянно мотает головой. Потом доносится что-то неразборчивое, и по его телу проходит дрожь. Можно было бы подумать, что он, как всегда с самый неудачный момент, поймал смешинку, но Кей чувствует, как внутри у того все пульсирует, мышцы тесно сжимаются, мешая двигаться — места хватает лишь на неглубокие, резкие толчки.

Руки соскальзывают с мокрых, дрожащих боков, оставляя новые царапины. Кей зажмуривается, подхватывает Куроо под живот и даже не думает отстраняться, когда их накрывает оргазмом, сплавляя на несколько вечностей в единое целое.

Они расплетаются, только когда дыхание Куроо выравнивается настолько, что кажется, он уснул прямо так. Кей почти втаскивает его на кушетку, обтирает с головы до ног, перепроверяет пластыри, меняет насквозь промокшие. И только укрыв Куроо простыней, начинает приводить себя в порядок. 

Звон пряжки ремня, похоже, вырывает Куроо из дремоты.

— Кееей, — доносится хрипловатый голос. — Полежи со мной.

Детский сад, думает Кей, но все равно подходит и садится рядом. Куроо тут же хватает его руку и тянет к лицу, подкладывает ладонь себе под щеку, слегка царапая недельной щетиной. Кей закусывает губу. Пока он одевался, от Сугавары пришло сообщение: «Мы закончили, но смена все еще твоя. У тебя полчаса», поэтому Кей все же ложится рядом, кое-как умащиваясь на узкой кушетке, осторожно обнимает Куроо со спины и зарывается лицом во влажные волосы.

— Двадцать минут, — говорит он, как ему кажется, безапелляционным тоном.

— Передай от меня Суге спасибо.

Кей думает, насколько безопасно будет пнуть Куроо под зад, но лишь тяжело вздыхает в ответ. После паузы, так что Кей сам едва не проваливается в дремоту:

— Я раньше думал, что одновременный оргазм — это миф.

— Если не заткнешься, уйду прямо сейчас.

Куроо смеется и сильнее прижимает к себе руку Кея, снова подложив его ладонь под голову, словно тот — одновременно подушка и одеяло. Еще десять минут Кей дышит его запахом, слушает ладонью биение пульса на шее, постепенно углубляющееся дыхание и старательно запрещает себе все мысли. Когда приходит время, он осторожно выпутывается из хватки Куроо — а тот уже спит, дышит размеренно и спокойно. Рука безвольно падает с края, Кей подхватывает и укладывает ее обратно. 

Под ребрами снова тянет — сладко и больно. Нахмурившись, он наклоняется и целует Куроо в растрепанную макушку.

Волосы пахнут ветром.


End file.
